


Gone

by xLouisa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLouisa/pseuds/xLouisa
Summary: L'un avance sans regarder en arrière, l'autre espère reprendre leur histoire là où elle s'était arrêtée.





	Gone

\- Tony Stark a une nouvelle fois fait parler de lui. Quelques mois après les échecs des accords de Sokovie, il a financé de nombreux projets pour tenter de réparer les dégâts causés par les Avengers. On retrouve notamment la construction de logements, d'hôpitaux, d'écoles et de centres d'aide aux victimes et à leurs familles. Il a également envoyé des chèques de plusieurs millions de dollars à ces mêmes pays afin qu'ils puissent repartir sur de meilleures bases. Si certains félicitent son courage et son geste, d'autres sont plus réticents, pensant même qu'il ne faisait ça que pour redorer son image —   
  
Steve éteint la télévision, et quitte la chambre avec le cœur lourd, ne supportant pas voir son fiancé vivre aussi bien leur séparation temporaire, lui donnant l'impression que leur histoire n'avait aucune importance. Le journal a montré un homme épanoui, indépendant et souriant, comme si les événements passés étaient derrière lui.   
  
Sam, avec qui il habitait depuis son retour aux États-Unis, lui annonce qu'un colis l'attendait sur la table basse du salon. Il l'ouvre avec une grande délicatesse, ne voulant casser ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il prend la carte et reconnaît l'écriture de l'expéditeur sans une once de difficulté.   
  
_« Tu as oublié ça à la maison.»_   
  
Captain America baisse les yeux, et prend les deux objets se trouvant à l'intérieur du carton : un téléphone portable et une alliance en argent.


End file.
